Plug-in 1009
Connecting to Roblox... When I opened up Roblox Player the box showed up as usual. I had to wait for a long time because I don't update often - Roblox would start updating since its updates are very frequent. I expected to wait for a long time before Roblox finished its update. I decided to play a simple flash game while waiting for Roblox's update. Um, it was an exciting PVP game like Super Smash Bros I suppose. While I was having fun, Roblox Player was running in the background, silently. I was quite used to doing this. All of sudden the Roblox Player popped up, causing my loss of control of my character and its death. I was a bit mad. Roblox is jealous? Gee, this is a horrible coincidence. But then I got confused while reading the text on the box. I've never seen it before. You know, there're always things like Configuring Roblox or Please wait... on it, but this time it was: Setting up Plug-in 1009 And a bar under it. I thought it was another update, but I still couldn't get why Roblox wrote the sentence in that way - it wasn't their style. I opened a new tab to look for information about 'Plug-in 1009'. Oddly, there wasn't any. I was even more confused - why Roblox never putted anything related to this on the Internet, like its offical site? Something is just going wrong. I opened up Roblox Player again. This time the bar has already had filled in one-third. 'Damn it,' I thought, 'Roblox is downloading virus for me.' I didn't think much and just clicked 'cancel' button below it. It didn't work. As I clicked it again, the green thing inside the bar moved a bit. It was downloading faster. I was mad - I clicked the button over and over again. Soon I regreted doing this. The bar was filling up itself at a fast speed like lightening after my foolish action. Above it the text changed into: Plug-in 1009 will be downloaded soon, please wait I began swearing in my mind... what a strong virus it was. Just because I connected to Roblox via this player, and the virus comes to me? Ugh, that's unfortune, very unfortune. I calmed down. Stay cool, bro, it's probably just a normal update. Just a normal update. It will be fine. It will be ok. I waited quietly for the flashing bar. At one point it stopped going crazy. The bar disappeared. The text disappeared. The cancel button disappered, as well. What only left is the Roblox logo. Alone. At this moment the Logo liked one eye, staring at me. I stared back at it, trying to figure out what it was doing. Suddenly the browser popped up, and it opened a few new tabs one by one. Damn. The virus has already started working, I looked at the latest tab it opened, there was nothing but one word on it - ‘STRUGGLE' The title of the tabs were all one thing - '1009' I checked the other tabs, one after another. At last I found out that it was actually a complete sentence. NO NEED TO SRUGGLE As I turned back to 'STRUGGLE' the player popped up again. Something flashed at a very short moment on it before changing into Plug-in 1009 has successfully downloaded I spotted the words that gone quickly. I knew what they were. in front of 1009 The browser popped up again. This time a new tab was opened again, linking to a game page. The name of the game is exactly - 1009. I saw the 'Play' button was clicked itself. Without my control. 1009 is now loading. Get ready to pay! I watched it turned in to You're lifetime away from getting into 1009! With the button and link below: Download and Install Plug-in 1009 Click here for HELP The player popped up again. I checked its name by moving my mouse to the taskbar, and confirmed that it was not 'Roblox Player' anymore. It was '1009 Player'. The words below the eye-like looking logo changed as well. Starting 1009... Category:Site Based Category:Weird Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Strange